


100 Kinks

by ShippingAllShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Tags will be added as this monstrosity progresses, bad attempts at humor, reverse!verse, this list was surprisingly unkinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this list on Tumblr and thought "why not?" A list of Tom/Voldemort and Harry in 100 "kinky" sexual situations. (not very kinky though)<br/>Yes, there will be something sexual every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss...

_14 years old_

It all started with a kiss. A tiny little peck on the cheek, delivered by the orphanage’s new arrival, a too tiny ten-year-old named Harry.

Tom had simply blinked at him, and Harry had blinked back, smiling brightly. “I like you.”

Tom was silent for a moment more, tilting his head slightly. “That’s nice.” He deadpanned, looking back down at the book and hoping the strange child would leave without force.

He was in luck.

Harry nodded, seeming to get something out of that answer that Tom couldn’t and didn’t want to decipher. “Good. We’re dating now.”

The fourteen year old could only stare in confusion as Harry skipped off, probably to play with the other children. Tom blinked a few times before mentally shrugging. It was either a prank he had been put up to or a simple whim of a child that would be forgotten within the week.

(He was so very wrong.)

_17 years old_

This was his final year of Hogwarts and Tom could not be more pleased. He was the prince of Slytherin, the descendant of his house’s founder, the top of his classes, on his way to being the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald, the youngest Minister of Magic to date…

And he was apparently still dating one Harry Potter.

The now thirteen-year-old Gryffindor had been incessant: always seeking him out between class changes to walk beside him, embarrassingly clinging to him during meals, and forcing him to spend time with him on the weekends. Everyone thought it was cute, a little Gryffindor seeker crushing on the cool Slytherin prefect, but Tom could only feel annoyance.

Annoyance and reluctant arousal. But mainly annoyance.

“Tom!” Speak of the wizard devil and he shall appear.

Tom slunk down further in his seat, praying that the book would cover his head completely but Harry had already spotted him, making his way across the thankfully empty library. It was Saturday, meaning that anyone with a life was busy doing whatever it was that people with lives did.

Harry had made his way to him, standing before his chair expectantly. Tom rolled his eyes, sitting up straighter and motioning for Harry to lean in. Harry did so enthusiastically, gently pushing their lips together and letting his fingers card through Tom’s hair.

Tom pulled back after a moment, frowning at Harry’s dreamy stare. “Three second rule.” He stated, turning back to his book and thanking Wizard God that even Madame Prince had a bigger social life than him. It was one thing for Tom to be rumored to like Harry back, it was another thing for it to be confirmed.

Harry seemed to snap out of his daze, nodding and pulling Tom’s chair out enough to wiggle onto his lap, wiggling a little more to “get comfortable”, as he often claimed. Tom rolled his eyes, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and pretending to read his book.

His reluctant arousal was back, and he was silently praying to the Wizard God that Harry either didn’t realize or didn’t know what the hard thing poking his butt was. To his horror, he was more reluctantly aroused at the thought of Harry’s naivety than the thought of Harry being aware of what an erection was.

Damn reluctant arousal and Madame Prince’s booming social life to Wizard Hell.

_21 years old_

Tom came stumbling into his and Harry’s shared apartment at 3am, drunk on the adrenaline and power of creating his first Horcrux. Well, technically it was the third, but the first two were just test runs so they didn’t count. Myrtle and Tom Riddle Sr. might disagree, but they were dead and Tom never cared for people’s opinions anyway.

He successfully –if one counted knocking down three lamps and tripping over a table as “successful”- made his way into his and Harry’s shared bed. Harry was sleeping peacefully under the threadbare blanket, his bare shoulder exposed in the pale moonlight like a beacon of sin. Or something like that, Tom was too fucked up and tried to think of anything poetic.

He was able to get his blood soaked shirt and outer robes off before collapsing behind Harry. He curled his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him against his chest and placing open mouthed kisses on one of those lovely beacons of sin. He kept his boot covered feet off the bed, knowing that Harry hated dirt on the bed. He was already going to be mad that Tom had tracked mud through their apartment, he didn’t want to anger him further.

Harry stirred, blinking awake and yawning, snuggling deeper into Tom’s embrace. “Hm, when did you get back? What did you do? Have fun?” he asked, voice rough with sleep. He snuggled deeper into Tom’s embrace, enjoying the lips on his shoulder and the feel of Tom against him.

“Just now. I killed a man and put half of my soul into a tiara.” Tom paused, letting the information sink into Harry’s sleep fogged mind. “I had a good time and the tiara makes me feel pretty.”

“Didn’t you already put half of your soul into a book and ring?” Harry asked, gasping when Tom nipped at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Don’t leave marks, I have work.”

Tom soothed the bite with his tongue before speaking. “Those were tests; they don’t count.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.” He responded tiredly, already drifting back to sleep. “Take the tiara off before going to sleep, it might cut you.” With that, Harry’s body relaxed and his breathing evened out.

Tom snorted, removing the tiara from his head and tossing it somewhere into the darkness. One would figure he should be more careful with 1/4th of his soul, but one obviously did not know Tom Riddle and his callous way of treating things that weren’t Harry or raspberry marmalade. He fucking loved raspberry marmalade.

He quickly kicked off his shoes and curled around Harry, placing more kisses along his neck before falling asleep as well.

(The giant hickey on Harry’s neck was well worth having to sleep on the couch for a week and clean their whole apartment.)

_27 years old_

Harry whined when Tom kissed just above his navel, lifting his hips in a silent demand for him to hurry up and get to the main event. Tom just grinned back up at him, placing a kiss on his lower stomach before speaking.

“So how does it feel, having the newest king of all wizardry _lavishing_ you with kisses?’ Tom asked, giving his cheekiest smile.

Harry snorted at that, giving Tom the most unimpressed expression he could muster. “You’re not the king of all wizardry, you’re Minister of Magic. Big difference.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Pretty great, if he’d hurry up.”

Tom grinned up at him before placing a kiss right on the tip of his erection. Harry gasped, his hips bucking up to try and enter Tom’s mouth, but two firm hands on his hips stopped him. Harry whined as Tom tsked at him, looking at Harry in mock disappointment.

“No, no, darling. None of that. Today, is kisses and ONLY kisses. No ‘kiss, kiss, oh look I’m inside you’ today, my sweet.” Tom said, enjoying the distress that entered Harry’s eyes.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous; that’s going to take forever!” he groaned, thumping his head back onto the pillow when Tom kissed down the side of his cock, giving a kittenish lick to the base of it.

“It would go faster if you be quiet.” Tom said, delivering an open mouthed kiss to one of Harry’s balls. Harry groaned at the feeling, residing himself to the nightmare that was Tom’s newest kink.

(After an hour, Tom got frustrated at the lack of progress and simply fucked him, so it was a win-win.)

_28 years old_

It had started with a kiss. A simple peck on the lips in front of a crowd of reporters and journalists, all trying to snap a picture of the newest, youngest, and thought-to-be-single Minister.

Tom’s lips had involuntarily twitched when he heard Bellatrix’s shriek of anger and the sound of a million magical cameras flashing. He pulled away from a shell-shocked Harry and looped their arms together, guiding him away from the reporters and stalkerish fangirls.

“How was your day, darling?’ he asked, once they were in the safety of the elevator.

Harry was still in shock, his fingers resting lightly on his lips. “You kissed me.”

“Yes, we normally do that when we see one another.”

“In front of the reporters and Bellatrix.”

“Yes, well, I figured this was a great way to let them know I am off the market, so to speak.”

“I thought you didn’t want that.”

“I didn’t want them to know that I was dating someone, it’s unbecoming of a Lord. However, if I was engaged to someone…”

Harry tensed, neck snapping to look at Tom. “What?”

Tom reached within his robes, pulling out a little golden box. “I’m not getting down on one knee.” He began sheepishly, blushing slightly when Harry gave him a pointed look. “But I really love you, more than I’ve loved anything else, and that’s saying something because I really love raspberry marmalade.”

Harry couldn’t help but snort at that and Tom gave him tense smile.

“You’ve been with me through thick and thin; you made sure I ate and slept during my manic times, ensured that I didn’t let loose a _crucio_ or three during important meetings, and that one embarrassing time you had to pry me out of the devil’s snare.”

“I told you it wouldn’t be interested in making a hentai with you.” Harry interrupted, smiling at the memory.

“You’ve put up with my ideas, both the good and downright awful, and without you, I think I would have gone crazy…or killed a few more people…Wow, I suck at writing speeches, I’m glad you’re here or no one would have listened to-” Tom cut himself off with the clearing of his throat, giving Harry the softest smile he had ever seen.

“You have all of my heart and soul.” He said, opening the box to reveal a diamond-shaped ring, the stone dark and flat. “Won’t you hold to second largest part of it?”

Harry could only stare in shock, hands trembling slightly as he brought them to his mouth. After a moment of silence, Harry finally spoke. “Why not the largest? Am I not that good enough?”

Tom chuckled at that, grabbing Harry’s right hand and gently slipping the ring onto it. It pulsed lightly against Harry’s skin, a warm and soothing feeling spreading through his body. It felt like a warm pint of butterbeer after a rainy game, like home, like Tom.

“I didn’t think you’d like carrying around a book. Maybe it can be a wedding gift.” Tom said softly, running his thumb over the younger man’s trembling knuckles.

He glanced up at Tom, tear beginning to gather in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and pulled him down, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Tom pulled away long enough to mutter, “I’ll take that as a yes.” before Harry pulled him back in again.

(And really, who would have thought that a cheek kiss shared by two orphans would end up like this.)


	2. Discovering boundaries (making rules ect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids: Safe, Sane, and Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't going to be half as good as the others. I've been having a really off week...my sister laughed though.

“We need some rules.”

Voldemort paused in his exploration of Harry’s thighs, sitting up and giving Harry his most unamused stare.

“And this can’t wait until later because…?” he asked, lightly running his nails up and down his inner thigh. Harry sighed in pleasure and relaxed, only to remember his train of thought and lightly kicked Voldemort in the shoulder.

“Don’t distract me.” He said, bringing his toe up to Voldemort’s ear. “Safe, sane, and consensual.”

Voldemort swatted his foot away. “Okay then. Rule one, don’t stick your toe in my ear.”

Harry snorted as his leg flopped uselessly onto the edge of the bed, making his legs spread obscenely and giving Voldemort an even nicer view. “Be serious. Rules and boundary respecting are important for a healthy and consensual relationship.”

The snake-like man was silent for a moment. “Did you get that from one of LeStrange’s BDSM books?”

Harry’s cheeks brightened. “Maybe. So what? We’re, like, one more thumb in the nose away from an intense BDSM session.”

“Do…do you want me to stick my thumb in your nose? Because that’s defiantly out of my comfort zone.” Voldemort asked, scooting back slightly. Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Voldemort’s waist, pulling him closer and causing their cocks to rub together.

Harry hummed at the feeling. “See, this is why boundaries are important. I don’t want your thumb in my nose either, but what if I did? You wake up one morning, I’m jerking it with half your hand in my left nostril.”

“You are killing my boner right now, you know that?” Voldemort said, thrusting against Harry as if to contradict his words.

“Right, so I’ll go first. No bondage.” Harry said, dragging his nails down the pale man’s shoulder when he ground their pelvises together.

Voldemort stopped and pulled back slightly, making Harry whine. “What? What do you mean no bondage?”

Harry frowned at him. “To be honest, I don’t trust you to untie me or stop when I tell you to.”

Voldemort opened his mouth to object, only to close it and nod his head in agreement. He probably wouldn’t.

“Alright, Mister ‘Healthy Relationships’, what are these ‘boundaries’ of yours?” Voldemort asked, rolling his eyes. Really, how long could that list be?

The younger grinned, scooting further up the bed and reaching under one of the pillows. A piece of parchment was pulled out and unfurled, stretching across the bed and falling onto the floor.

Voldemort could only stare as Harry retrieved his glasses from the bedside table. “How long has that been under the pillow?”

Harry glared at him as he adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat as he did. “Don’t ask questions. Now, rule one: No feet near my mouth, genitalia, or ears. That is not my kink.”

Voldemort groaned and flopped face-first onto the bed, cursing his luck of having fallen for the enemy.

Harry continued merrily, “The only sport I play is Quidditch. Watersports is a no go.”


	3. On the Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna clean my room, but then I got high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not care how drugs work.

The clock read 8:58. Tom tapped his too-long nails on the table, staring at the digital words on the TV stand in boredom. Bella had been dragged out ten minutes ago by a furious Rodolphus, who had her arm in a death grip and was whispering deadly low as to not attract attention. Of course, she had already paid for her daily injection, so he couldn’t care less if she stayed on his kitchen floor or went home to get beat by her pissed husband-who probably unwittingly supplied the money for said injection.

The clock read 8:59. He debated getting up and trying to find Nagini, who had somehow escaped from her cage the last time he had looked over at it. He wasn’t overly concerned about his thirteen foot python’s location, having feed her six large rabbits earlier that week, and she normally came slithering out from behind either the refrigerator or under the couch the next day –the fact that she normally scared the clientele was an added bonus.

Right when the red numbers turned to 9:00, there were three rapid knocks on his door. Tom grinned, feeling excitement for the first time that day, and practically bounced over to the door, kicking beer bottles and take-out trash out of his way as he went. He quickly undid the seven locks and flung the door open with flourish, a slightly unhinged smile gracing his face.

Before him stood a small teen, about sixteen, with a head of curly black hair and dark sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a simple burgundy hoodie and black basketball shorts, both of which looked like they were about to fall from his frame.

“Harry! Good to see you, come in, come in!” he said, grabbing onto a too thin arm and dragging him inside. He relocked the door before turning back to his favorite customer. “How have you been? Are you hungry? Do you want a snack? I have Doritos.” He picked up the bag from the floor, peeking into it as a roach crawled out. “I lied. I do not have Doritos.”

Harry nodded along absently, scratching viciously at his left arm.  “Hey Tom. Yeah, its fine, I’m not hungry anyway.” He padded over to the couch, kicking off his old trainers and flopping down. He tucked his legs up under him and threw his sunglasses on the table, revealing his bloodshot and heavily bagged eyes.

Tom hummed, already knowing he wouldn’t want anything, and moved to sit beside him. Harry readjusted his position as Tom rummaged through the coffee table drawer, moving to remove his hoodie as Tom came back up with a packaged syringe and plastic baggy filled with white powder.

“Only the best for my best.” Tom purred, ripping open the package and holding the needle between his teeth. A spoon was brought out, the clean metal gleaming in the low lighting, the white powder poured into its dip, and a lighter lit underneath.

Harry watched as the powder melted down and liquefied, making his arms itch in anticipation. He fought the urge to scratch them, knowing it would aggravate the sores on them. His aunt and uncle wouldn’t sacrifice any of their band aids and a trip to the hospital because of infection was out of the question.

Once the powder was completely melted, Tom threw the lighter on the ground and took the syringe from his mouth, using one hand to hold the syringe and pull the plunger. He let the spoon fall uselessly onto the couch as he tapped the barrel, gathering the air at the top and plunging it out.

Harry presented his arm eagerly, practically vibrating with joy when Tom grabbed his wrist and began to trace his vein, tapping and flicking it in an attempt to bring it to the surface. Tom seemed to find a suitable spot, rubbing it with his thumb and giving it one final flick.

“Payment before, during, or after?” Tom asked cheerfully, placing the needle against the skin and baring down lightly, only enough to make his skin bend but not break.

“During.” Harry snapped, sighing in relief when Tom pushed the needle into his arms, allowing the clear liquid to flow into his veins. Tom had barely let the needle leave his arm before cupping the back of Harry’s head and bringing their lips together in a mostly one-sided kiss. He could already feel the drug’s effects, his mouth becoming soft and pliable to Tom’s evasive tongue and his body unbearable hot.

Tom finally pulled away after a moment of moving his tongue against a mostly immobile one, releasing Harry’s head and allowing him to tip back, head connecting to the arm rest with a dull thud. Harry groggily tilted his head down to see Tom licking a stripe down his bony chest, seeming intent on counting every rib with his tongue, and flicking his tongue over his navel.

Harry felt himself becoming unbearably hot, his face and chest, flushing when Tom licked the prominent dip between his leg and stomach. His hands came to thread through Tom’s hair when he moved back up, taking one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth. Harry hummed in pleasure at the feeling, enjoying the attention his body was receiving.

He giggled when Tom righted himself and grabbed the bottom of his shorts, easily ripping off of his hips. One leg was grabbed to drag him closer and Harry hooked his free one over Tom’s shoulder, giving him better access to his payment.

Tom spit onto two of his fingers, rubbing them together to smear the salvia, roughly shoving them into Harry. Harry grimaced and hissed at the intrusion, the drug coursing through his veins raising his pain threshold, but not by much.

“Sorry.” Tom muttered, not sounding remotely sorry, scissoring his fingers and adding a third. Harry grumbled slightly, shifting his hips against Tom’s searching fingers and his muscles trembled when Tom’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

Tom nodded at that, withdrawing his fingers and pushing his sweat pants down. He grasped his cock, lining it up with Harry’s hole and shoving in balls deep. One of his hands came to rest beside Harry’s head and the other grabbed his hips, tilting his hip up slightly and setting a brutal pace.

Harry gasped and grabbed Tom’s arm, squeezing it at as he moaned softly and bounced under the force of each thrust. Tom was rarely gentle when he took his payment and the drugs numbed his ability to feel much pain, allowing him to just lay there and feel the lovely euphoria they offered.

After a minute, Tom tensed, his forehead coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder as he shuddered through his release. Harry’s arms came up to cradle his head, gently running his fingers through Tom’s long hair and shushing him.

Tom pushed himself up, giving Harry a peck on the cheek before slipping out of him. He pulled his sweats back up on his hips and stood on shaky legs. He reached for the blanket he kept on the back of the couch, dragging it down on top of Harry. Harry stretched his legs out slowly, grabbing the blanket and curling on his side.

“My little angel. I love you.” Tom cooed as he stroked Harry’s hair, smiling when Harry nuzzled his hand tiredly. Harry simply smiled back at him, eyes unfocused and dilated. Tom nodded, not really expecting much of an answer, and dropped his hand.

Nagini came slithering out from under the couch, Harry’s arm falling down for her to slither up. She was seemed to like cuddling with Harry, Tom noted as she rested her head atop his covered chest, allowing him to gently stroke the crown of her head. He was almost jealous.

Tom stomach growled and he sighed, turning away to find his phone amongst the rubble he called an apartment. He was really in the mood for Dominos.


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I think of you, I touch myself

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Thoughts.

Squeeze the base.

Twist up.

Graze the thumb over the head.

Twist down.

_Hair. Hair as red as flames and eyes like chocolate. Freckled tanned skin and a Quidditch fit body. Bright red lips and a sweet smile._

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

A second hand to join the first, going to gently roll his sack.

Hitch in breath when those thoughts began to morph and shift; _a pale and angular face, tangled hair as black as night, eyes bright with madness._

A squeeze on the shaft as punishment for those thoughts, trying to stifle them, to make them leave.

_That pale face between his legs, those bright eyes half lidded he smirked, pink tongue coming out to lick at the precum at the slit. A hum of pleasure and red lips around the tip, sucking lightly._

A groan as those motions sped up, his hand abandoning his balls to slide under his shirt and pinch a nipple.

_A pale hand wrapping around him, a deep voice whispering against his thighs that he was so hard for him, so hot and ready. Of how he was going to fuck him until he couldn’t remember his own name. Of how much he loved him and would treasure him until his death._

One twist over the head and a swipe of his thumb over the slit, the image of bright green eyes and a devilish smirk, and he came.

Tom Riddle, the world famous Boy-Who-Lived, stared at the white mess staining his fingers, bringing his clean up to his face and let out a sob.

He was, without a doubt, in love with the long dead memory of Harry Potter, his parent’s murder and the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST ... sorta


	5. Bodily Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Omorashi

Harry peed himself and Voldemort got hard. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I racked my brain and came up with nothing, I am so sorry it took me this long to just give up.


	6. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving what you wanna wear, wonder what’s up under there, wonder if I’ll ever have it under my tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met to post this yesterday, but I fell asleep ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You know that courting rituals explicitly state that we are not permitted to be alone together-”

“Unless an approved chaperone of the woman's family is present.” Tom finished, wrapping an arm around Harriet’s waist and pulling her closer. “But I just wanted some alone time with you.”

Harriet blushed, looking away from Tom and observing the room he had pulled them into while Sirius was distracted. It appeared to be a spare bedroom, with a reasonable sized bed and dark furniture, obviously unused for quite some time.

“And what kind of  _ alone _ time were you wanting?” Harriet asked, focusing back on Tom and raising an eyebrow.

Tom smirked at her, walking her backwards to the bed. Her legs hit the mattress and she fell back, Tom following her. He hovered over her, drinking in the sight of her beauty, the delicate curve of her neck, the sharp jut of her collarbone, her toned physique outlined perfectly by her black dress. To Tom, there had never been a woman lovelier than Harriet Potter and would never be.

Harriet squirmed under him, nervousness creeping up her spine. There was intent in Tom’s eyes, dark and deadly, making heat pool in her lower body.

Tom’s hand came to rest on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheekbones before trailing his hand down her throat and coming to rest atop her breast. Her breath hitched and she quickly averted her eyes, a blush making its way onto her face.

“I-I have to stay a virgin.” Harriet blurted out, attempting to sink into the blanket in embarrassment. If she was found to no longer “be pure” before marriage, her reputation would be ruined and no man would want to marry her after such a scandal; while she personally did not care, her father and mother would be devastated.

“I know.” Tom said softly, lowering his head to place a light kiss on her forehead.

His hand lightly squeezed her, making her gasp in response. His fingers ran lightly over the top of her off-shoulder dress, hooking a finger underneath the fabric and dragging it slowly lower, pausing just before revealing her nipples. When no objection came, he finished pulling the top down, revealing her small and perky breasts.

Tom nuzzled in between them, both hands giving them a good squeeze as Harriet’s hands carded through his hair, pulling back to take one pink nipple into his mouth. Harriet gripped his hair tightly as he sucked, sending tingles down her spine and eliciting a loud moan.

She whimpered when he pulled away, sliding down her body and dropping to his knees on the floor. Harriet propped herself onto her elbows, watching wearily as Tom spread her legs and moved in between them. He easily hiked the knee-length fabric up to her waist, causing her to tense when he ran his finger down the front of her panties.

Tom paused, feeling the tension in her body. “You can say no, you know. Do you want to continue?”

Harriet looked away from Tom’s intense stare, biting her lip and nodding her consent. They had already gone this far, what was the point of stopping him now?

Tom gave her a reassuring smile, nuzzling against her thigh and sliding her underwear down, practically salivating when his prize was revealed. He grabbed her thighs, draping them over his shoulder and sliding a little closer, eyes dark with desire.

Tom gave her thigh one final kiss before descending on his prize, licking in between her folds and lightly flicking against her clit. Harriet tipped her head back, tugging Tom’s hair harshly and letting out a loud moan when he took her into his mouth, gently sucking.

She whimpered when Tom gripped behind her thighs, sliding her a little closer and angling her hips upwards, mouth and tongue working against her like a starving man. His tongue was working magic against her, delving deep into her folds and sliding over her entrance.

Her orgasm crashed against her much sooner than she would have liked, her thighs tightening around Tom’s head and her hands pulling him closer into her, shaking and convulsing in pleasure. Tom shivered and gripped her hips tighter, sucking her through her orgasm.

Tom released her clit once her shaking subsided, licking her once more in broad and strong strokes, making her twitch and shiver. He pulled back a moment later as Harriet lay panting, his lips glistening with something that was definitely not saliva, a satisfied smile on his face as he licked his lips.

“I’m not going to be very good,” she said, trying to regain control of her breathing. “But I can try to-?” She cut herself off, looking away in embarrassment.

It was Tom’s turn to avert his eyes, face flushing darkly. “Ah, um, you don’t have to do that. I’ve, um, yeah.”

A glance down revealed a dark stain on Tom’s trousers, the implication that he had gotten off getting her off making her flush even more.

There was a moment of awkward silence, Harriet pulling her underwear back up and pulling her dress back into place. She felt a little nervous, wondering if she smelled and tasted alright or if Tom had noticed the light dusting of hair on upper thigh. She briefly wondered if Tom was going to leave now, thinking her a little too easy or slutty.

“So, um, wanna cuddle?” Tom asked, head turned to the side and arms opened, his face slowly returning to it’s normal pale color.

“Oh my god, yes.” Harriet breathed, pulling Tom up onto the bed with her, uncaring if anyone walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to everyone, I'm used to writing the gays.


	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my murder doll and this is love at first bite, bind you in the ropes tight..  
> (Call Me Master by BOTDF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some BDSM shit's about to go downnnnn

Loud panting was heard through the room, a small trail of drool managing to escape the gag in his mouth. The ropes against his arms and legs rubbing him in the most delicious of ways, forcing him to stay in a kneeling position on the floor and making his muscles burn, adding to the contrasting pleasure of the vibrator against his prostate. He would have cum long ago had it not been for the cock ring around his leaking erection.

“Aw, sweetheart, you’re doing so well. Daddy’s so proud of you.” the deep voice said behind him, a muscular chest pressing against his bare back. He whined through the gag, withering when his daddy’s hands came up to grip his nipples, running his nails over them and twisting them, rutting against the clothed erection against his lower back.

“Shh, Sweetheart, Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” his daddy said, nails raking down his flat stomach, leaving angry red lines in his wake. He jerked when his daddy’s fingers trailed up his erection, thumb lightly pressing into the slit and following the vein on the underside back down. 

His daddy’s other hand slid down his back, squeezing one firm cheek before gripping the base of the vibrator. There wasn’t enough room to pull it out completely so he settled on twisting it, shoving it deeper into him and earning a muffled keen.

“Does my sweet boy wanna cum?” Daddy asked, nipping lightly along the column of pale flesh before him and gently caressing his balls. “It certainly feels like it, but has my baby earned it?”

He nodded desperately, tears beginning to form in his eyes. This torture had been going on for an hour, maybe two, and now all he wanted was sweet release. 

Daddy hummed, biting down hard on the side of his neck and earning a glare out of the corner of his eye. Daddy chuckled, his hand delivering a quick swat to a plum backside. “Good boy’s don’t glare at their daddies, do they?”

There was a whine, high and needy, and his daddy decided to be merciful, gently lowering so that his chest was now pressed against the cold floor, his cheek pressed against the cool tile. He squirmed for a moment before he froze, the sound of a zipper being undone loud in the near silent room.

He jolted when his daddy grabbed the base of the vibratore once more, pushing it into his prostate once more before gently extracting it from his body and leaving him feeling cold and empty. 

The empty feeling was quickly replaced with a cock sliding into him, making him sigh softly. His daddy wasn’t as big as the toy that had been in him, but his aim was just as good, hitting his prostate on the second thrust and making him whine.

“You’re so loose, Sweetheart. I could probably fit a few fingers in there, too.”  Daddy breathed, his hand sliding up his back and then raking his nails back down it. 

He squirmed at the feeling, making his daddy laugh again, one hand resting on his hip to keep him still. “I bet you would like that too. You’d probably let someone else slide in here with me, wouldn’t you? Having us both fill you up to your limits. God, you’re such a cock slut.”

He flushed at the name, squirming when his daddy leaned down, his clothed chest rubbing against his bare back and Daddy’s hands wrapping around his cock. “But I think even sluts deserve a reward, don’t you?” 

He pumped it twice in time with his thrusts before his fingers touched the ring at the base, causing it loosen, and he whispered a soft, “Cum for Daddy, Sweetheart.”

He was all too willing to obey, letting out a muffled scream as he came hard on the tile floor, his fists clenching and his vision going white as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him. His daddy hissed at the feeling of him clenching around him, pressing closer to him as he released as well. 

In the silence of the room, filled with the sounds of their panting, it was like a spell had been broken. No longer were they Daddy and Sweetheart, they were just Harry and Tom, both sweaty, sticky, and desperately wanting a bath. 

Harry composed himself first, gently pulling out of Tom and making him whine once more. He tucked himself back into his pants before undoing the ropes binding Tom’s hands to his ankles, kissing each burn mark on his wrists and lowering them onto the floor before starting on the ones binding his calves to his thighs, kissing each mark there. Once he was done with freeing Tom, he swiftly left the room, returning a minute later with a large glass of water and a blanket.

He kneeled before Tom’s sprawled form, gently coaxing him to sit up before wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Tom grabbed the edges as Harry leaned closer, his fingers working on the straps of the ball gag. It was off in less than a second, easily slipping out of Tom’s mouth and being dropped on the floor. 

Harry picked up the water next, holding it up to Tom’s mouth. “Drink.” He encouraged, watching as Tom began to take deep gulps from the cup.

“Slowly.” He said, watching as Tom’s hands came up to hold the up, drinking the water at a much slower pace than before.

“The house elves prepared us a bath.” Harry said lightly, his arms wrapping around Tom’s back and under his knees, lifting him easily into the air, thankful for all those years of Quidditch as he headed towards the bathroom. “Did something happen during the meeting?”

He hadn’t seen Tom that stressed since the first time he had barged into their room and demanded Harry tie him to the bed and fuck him. That had been a night of discovery.

Tom pulled a face, both at the feeling of cum running down his legs and the questions, taking a sip of his water before answering, his voice hoarse and rough. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Harry nodded as they entered the bathroom. He knew Tom would elaborate more later, but now what he -both of them, really- needed was a nice bath and a good cuddle session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST! Bottom!Tom needs more love, okay?


End file.
